


The Heat is Getting to her

by BadBatchOnTheGo



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, IHAVENOIDEAWHATIMDOINGWITHMYLIVE, Lols, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBatchOnTheGo/pseuds/BadBatchOnTheGo
Summary: When a Faunus reach sexual maturity, they sometimes went into a special period where they are "Hot n Bothered". That is what our favorite cat Faunus is dealing right now, thankfully she has someone to help her deal with it





	The Heat is Getting to her

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing sexy  
> I should never write sexy
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> What do you guys think?

In an empty classroom stood two students, one of them was the blonde team leader of team JNPR, Jaune Arc. While the other one was the ever cool and mysterious beauty of team RWBY, Blake Belladonna. Normally, the two students would rarely interact with each other but for a very particular reason, the two was within arm's length of each other.

"Thanks for doing this Jaune." The girl said, with a hint of blush on her cheeks. "I don't know who I could turn to for this."

The boy nodded, the same blush was on his cheeks. "H-hey, what are friends for, right? Besides, this is better than you do it with someone you don't know, right?" He gave a nervous laugh, remembering that he too, barely know anything about the girl.

"R-right. W-well, shall we?" Blake asked as she went down to her knees and begins to relieve Jaune of his pants.

"D-do you want me to-" He wanted to ask if the girl needed help but stopped when she manages to fish out his cock. "Oh god."

Blake froze up when she sees his cock, still flaccid but the length and girth made her both scared and aroused at the same time. "Oh god, this is going inside me later? Will it even fit?"

"B-Blake?"

The girl snapped out of her thought upon hearing her name, for a second she forgot what she was supposed to be doing. "H-huh?"

"L-look, I'm sorry if I'm not that b-big, alright."

"What is he talking about?" Blake thought, her eyes went down to his cock again. "This is the biggest one I've ever seen. And it's not even hard too." Her hand slowly started stroking him at the base of it while she kiss the head. From the sounds that Jaune was making, she was headed in the right direction.

Jaune could only moan as he slowly feels himself getting harder thanks to what Blake was doing to him. Her sandpaper-like tongue sends shivers down his spine as she licks up the underside of his cock. "Oh god~" A particularly loud moan escape his lips as Blake started taking him inside her warm mouth. When the girl begins to bob her head on his cock, Jaune fought back his instinct to simply dominate the girl for his own pleasure and instead choose to rest his hand on her head, playing with her cat ears. Since the girl has sped up her pace, Jaune was sure she was liking it.

Loving the grunts and moans that spilled from Jaune's lips, Blake felt a bit of pride for herself. Sometimes, she stops her bobbing to play with the cock inside her mouth, using her tongue to caress the shaft while her hand was stroking the base of it.

She was about to continue bobbing her head when she felt his hands on both sides of her head, she was about to open her eyes when Jaune suddenly push her head to his base and making her choke on his cock.

"Argh!" She tried to push him and free herself but his scent made her head dizzy. "Da-damn it. i-i ne-need to-" Her eyes rolled inside her head when Jaune slammed her forward one last time and cum straight down her throat, triggering her own orgasm at the same time.

After a few minutes of regaining his strength, Jaune slowly pulled out of Blake's mouth. His eyes widen when he sees her still on her knees, pathing hard with her mouth wide open as if showing him what he had done to her.

"Are-are you alright, Blake?"

She closed her mouth and nodded, not making any noise while doing so.

"So-sorry, I kinda got carried away at the end there."

She shakes her head, still not making a noise.

Jaune was about to apologize again when Blake pounce at him, pinning him to the ground.

"B-Blake?"

"More."

"H-huh?"

"More!" She yelled as she pushed her lips against his, he could taste his own cum still on her lips but the intensity of her kiss won over and he soon returned with the same intensity.

One by one, their clothes were tossed away and now they wer-

"What are you guys doing?"

Huh?

End?

Enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start taking commisions lol


End file.
